Flight 4330
by TangoMikeNovember
Summary: A story written with cooperation with  Juba. Sorry guyz, but this time there's nothing "dirty", haha xD   /u/1500092/Juba
1. Part 1

Flight 4330 by ~Altoshipper (PL), Juba Jaguar owned by ~LeadbyFAITH (BR) Part 1

A young female jaguar sat on a wooden bench in departures hall. She looked through glass wall at stand, which was full of aircrafts of many kinds. Several smaller for domestic routes and much more bigger for international. She tried to find her plane. It took her five minutes. It was a large Boeing 777-300ER, painted in Star Alliance livery. The only thing indicating the actual airline was a small symbol of TAM Airlines painted near the plane's nose.

The view of beloved machine cheered her up. She smiled and immediately turned around to see the table of flights. The TAM Airlines Flight 4330 to Warsaw was delayed, so she still had three hours. Meanwhile a giant Lufthansa Airbus A380 landed on severely damaged runway, making an incredible noise. Annoyed jaguar decided to leave.

"Juba !"- she heard her name, when she was heading towards the pilot's room.

-"Yes, what's going on ? Another delay ?"-she asked.

-"Unfortunately yes, but that's not the worst."-the flight controller said.

-"Oh, damn, what happened ? We're again out of white chocolate ?"

-"Again you're right. But I regret to inform you that due to unknown reason you lost your First Officer."

-"You're pulling my leg ! How can I fly alone, huh ? I need someone !"

-"I know. Thank God, the Star Alliance exists. We'll find someone who's free now. What's your destination ?"

-"Warsaw."

-"Chopin or Modlin ?"

-"This which is not low-cost."

-"Hm... so it's Chopin airport. Don't worry, I'm seriously sure that there is someone as a replacement."

-"Ok, I understood. And how about the delay ?"

-"One hour. We discovered several problems with the flight cabin server."

-"Is it serious ?"-"Flight without in-flight entertainment system ? Juba, it's sick ! You know, what counts the most, don't you ?"

-"Unfortunately, I know."- Juba answered.

She entered the pilot's room. It was almost empty. And suprisingly quiet. The annoying sound of A380 disappeared. She felt that she's calming down. She sat on a chair and took her iPad as she wanted to know something about her destination airport. She saw several pictures, videos and read lots of short articles. Warsaw-Chopin turned out to be much smaller than Rio-Galeao but she liked it somehow. Juba was very curious about it all, since it was her first flight on that route. The flight itself was planned to be at least twelve hours long with a time difference of five hours. It wasn't the longest journey for Juba, but still it was about four hours longer than an average.

While reading she became hungry. She opened her backpack and grabbed her last piece of white chocolate. It wasn't big, so she placed it entirely in her mouth, not caring that it was sticking out and gluing her lips. Suddenly she received a message. She immediately opened it.-"Dear Capt. Juba Jaguar, blah blah blah..."-she read spitting the display with remains of chocolate-"... we found a replacement. It's a LOT pilot, a bit younger than you, but very experienced. His name is Steve Lixandru, he is half-Polish, half-French. He flew several times on route Warsaw Chopin-Rio Galeao, so he is able to act as a navigator. We send you the photo of him, blah blah blah."- she continued. The picture didn't impress her. Steve Lixandru turned out to be a poker-faced Umbreon, looking somehow nerdy.-"I hope he speaks English."-she said to herself.

The hours were passing slowly. Juba started to bore. She decided to leave the pilot's room to go for a short walk. While passing by one of the gates, she noticed a large Boeing 787-8 docking to one of the jetways. She went closer to check its airline. The plane carried the same Star Alliance livery but instead of TAM's it had LOT's logo. A large number of passengers left the plane.-"Hm... maybe my new First Officer is somewhere in this crowd."- Juba said to herself. However, the crew didn't leave the plane. Juba tried to enter it, but she was stopped by security guards. Even her pilot ID card didn't help. However, on her way back to pilot's room, she noticed two suspicious guys walking in the same direction. They were mumbling something in a language pretty difficult to understand . It was similar to German, but also a bit to Russian. Suddenly, one of them headed towards the another terminal, while his buddy was still tracing Juba. She accelerated her steps.

When she had entered the pilot's room, she immediately packed all her stuff, cleaned her lips from remains of chocolate, sat on a chair and locked her look on the ceiling. The guy entered the room. It was Steve Lixandru. However, he looked much better than on the photo. He was at least fifteen centimeters taller than Juba and had a weird bolt on his left ear. He had a small overloaded backpack. He sat on a chair near Juba and looked at her. She blushed and give him her hand, saying-"Cześć, jak się masz ?"-trying to simulate Polish accent. Steve, a bit astonished, shaked her hand and answered-"Dobrze, nawet bardzo. A ty ?". This time Juba remained silent, since she understood nothing. Steve smiled and said with a nerdy London accent

-"Haha, that's was nice ! Of course I fell good."

-"You're welcome."-Juba answered, still having a pink blush on her face.

-"So."-he started-"It seems that we're going to make a flight, ain't we ?"

-"Well... indeed it seems to. But you must know that I am the captain here, not you. You have to obey all my orders, understood ?"

-"Of course understood, haha."- he giggled again.

-"Glad that you understand. Is that true that you have never been a First Officer ?"

-"Nope. But it isn't a difficult job, is it ?"-"It depends actually. But thas't not the point. Will you be able to hide your habits ? I don't want any problems on my plane. As I said: I am the captain. Even on the other side of the world. Got it ?"

-"Mhm.. got it.."

-"Right, so I think we can board the plane. Our flight's becoming soon."

- Juba said and smiled to Steve. He didn't anwser. He just grabbed his backpack and opened the door. Juba left the room first, thanking him for opening. Steve smiled and traced her.

They arrived at the jetway 34. Despite the "Boarding" quote written on information display over the main door, nobody has entered the aircraft yet. And the departure time moved again. Juba decided to do one thing more before leaving Brazil.

-"Steve, can I ask you a favour ?"

-"Yup, what's going on ?"

-"I'd love to have a photo. Can you take me one ? Do you have a camera ?"

-"I think I have.. wait a minute.."-he said and started to take off his backpack. Juba stopped him.

-"I'll find it."-she said. Steve blushed in a big ashame but let her do it. Juba opened the bag and immediately found the camera. And something else...

-"Mmmmm... maybe I'll borrow it.. he won't kill me. At least I hope so."

-"Got it ?"- Steve asked a bit bored

-"Yes I found it. Here you are."- she said, giving him the camera. Then she stood in front of the jetway's door, made a two-finger salute and smiled, forgetting that she was holding a bar of white chocolate. Steve however didn't notice it. Instead he started to complain.

-"Hm... looks a bit boring... wait, I have an idea."-he said and ripped a small yellowish-brownish flower from the nearest clomb. He placed it over Juba's right ear.

-"Right.. much better now. Don't move..."- he said and took the photo. Immediately afterwards she hid the bar in her pocket and came to see the photo.-"Nice, really nice. Thank you Steve."- she said with moderate enthusiasm.-"You're welcome."- he answered immediately. Suddenly they both heard a loud noise. Someone was rapidly heading towards them. Neither of them considered it as something nice. And they were right. It was one of the security guards, the same who cut Juba's way to the LOT 787. He looked at them and started to shout.

-"How many times I have to remind you that it's not a photo studio, you spoiled brats ! And you Lixandru, you damn pervert, have a ban here ! With all your fucking airline. Remember the view of my fist ? If not and you don't want to, take this cat outta my way !"-Steve didn't answer. The guard looked at Juba.-" What are you looking at, you princess ? This is not a place for kids like you ! Who the hell gave you both the licenses ?"-he continued. Steve and Juba were keeping straight faces despite offensive words and a very interesting smell coming out of guard's mouth. Unfortunately after two minutes they ran out of patience. Steve jumped on guard's chest and used Mean Look on him. An unbelievable frighten paralyzed him. Some tears appeared in his eyes. Then Juba with her sharp claws ripped his face. The guard immediately ran away, crying like an infant.

As the guard disappeared Steve and Juba looked at each other. They rapidly smiled and hit a high five.-"I wonder who the hell gave him the job. I have never seen a bigger dope."- Juba started.-"Yup, you're right. I actually had several incidents with him."-"Lucky, that all of the Star Alliance is moving to Terminal 3."-"Indeed. Hey, it seems that the actual boarding is on now."- Steve noticed. A big crowd of passengers was approaching the gate.-"Yeah, you're right. We'd better get outta here !"- Juba shouted and pulled Steve's arm. They ran through the gate, showing their ID's and arrived at the aircraft. The rest of the crew was already there. They looked with disappointment on both pilots. In

order to avoid their mean looks, Juba and Steve entered the flight deck without a word. Steve immediately sat on one of the seats.

-"HEY ! THAT'S MINE !"- Juba shouted and kicked him out. -"I am the captain here, remember ? Behave yourself."

-"I know, know..."- Steve started to defend himself.-"I'm just used to sit on the left side. Stop fussing, please."

-"I stop when you stop."

-"I don't get it, what's going on ? I'm driving you mad ?"

-"Just behave as a First Officer has to, ok ?"

-"Ok.. I think so.".


	2. Part 2

Flight 4330 by ~Altoshipper (PL), Juba Jaguar owned by ~LeadbyFAITH (BR) part 2

The boarding was finished. The jetway was fastly closed. Everybody sat on their places. Juba turned on the engines, set the taxiing mode and grabbed a microphone.-"Ladies and Gentelman, this is captain speaking. Welcome on board of the TAM Airlines Boeing 777-300ER, on a flight from Rio-Galeo to Warsaw-Chopin. Our flight will take approximately twelve hours. Please respect the time shift, being five hours. Now, we'll inform you about safety rules on the aircraft. We wish you a pleasant flight."- she recitated the standard text and repeated it in Portuguese. Immiediately afterwards Steve grabbed the microphone and said the same in Polish and Frech, respectively changing the word "captain" to "first officer". When he finished, Juba looked at him and asked

-"It was a joke ? Or you were taking it seriously ?"

-"Hm.. I thought you would be pleased. On LOT airplanes we say it in three languages adding French or German. Is it weird ?"

-"No... not really.. can we begin ?"

-"Why do you ask, you're the captain !"- Steve said with a tone of irony. Juba smiled sarcastically and turned the plane towards the exit of stand.

-"4330, this is flight control. You're cleared for take off form runway 0-6. After take-off, direction 0-4-0 to the level 3000."

-"This is 4330, thank you. Goodbye."- Juba answered and stopped at the runway threshold. She grabbed the procedures manual.

-"So, Steve, we're doing the checklist. Flight parameters ?"

-"Counted."

-"Steers ?"

-"Enabled."

-"Hydraulics system ?"

-"Working. Jaw, pitch, roll possible"

-"Internal server ?"

-"Working."

-"Landing gear ?"

-"Go."

-"Leveler ?"

-"Go."

-"Trimming ?"

-"Go."

-"Flaps ?"

-Go."

-"Warning lights ?"

-Go."

-"Engines ?"

-"Enabled, 20% throttle."

-"Fuel ?"

-"Go."

-"Thrust reversals ?"

-"Go."

-"Avionics ?"

-"Avionics... erm... go, but... why did it take too much time to check it ? Maybe the main computer is overloaded ?"

-"I don't think so. Let's continue. TCAS ?"

-"Go."

-"TAWS ?"

-"Go."

-"ILS ?"

-"Go."

-"Right, here we go !"- Juba shouted. She set the throttle to full. A loud engine noise broke the overwhelming silence. The plane started to accelerate.-"100...150...200..250...V1"- Steve shouted-"Taking off !"- Juba answered and pulled the yoke towards herself.

The plane broke off from ground leaving everything behind her. She was still accelerating. Everything under her seemed to become smaller and smaller. Since the weather wasn't very good, the dominating colour was grey. Even the ocean was more grayish than usual. Suddenly, the white bird disappeared. She hid somewhere in a giant cloud. The same with its sound. Its engines were no longer hearable. The silence returned.

The cloud, or whatever it was, was too dense to see anything. Only the instruments were giving enough information about altitude, velocity, etc.. For Juba it wasn't very special, she had used to fly in such bad conditions. Meanwhile Steve had a bit sweaty palms, but only due to his general pessimism. The plane started to struggle.

-"Goddamn, please not again. One day it will drive me mad forever."-Juba said.

-"Yeah, turbulences are not very nice. Unfortunately, you'll have to face your pet-hates on this route. It's terribly dynamic, trust me."-Steve answered.-"But, do these clouds are that high ? We should have left this layer about one minute ago."-he continued. Juba looked at her HUD. Indeed some data seemed to be falsified.

-"Hm... maybe I'm wrong, but this is really suspicious. How much time does it take using a normal trajectory to achieve the cruise altitude on this flight ?"-she asked.

-"On Boeing 787 not more than twenty minutes. And as far as I know on 777 either. It looks like, we're late. Maybe we're flying too slow... Juba, check all of data, OK ?"

-"OK... let's see... hm.. it doesn't look normal. Maybe that's computer's fault. I'll reset it."- Juba said and switched off the console. Thirty seconds later she resumed it.

-"Oh... it worked. Now everything is correct."- she said with a smile on face.-"Whahaha, I'm the best !"- she shouted smiling even wider. She dropped her yoke (fortunately Steve was still holding his), grabbed the half-melted chocolate bar and put it entirely in her mouth. Steve still didn't notice that it was actually his.

At the same moment plane got out of the cloud. The sky became dark blue, since the sun had already set. Both Juba and Steve wanted to turn their heads to see the view, but they couldn't. Their destination was hidden far on the darkness. However their landing was scheduled next morning, so they at least had a chance of seeing a sunrise. After five minutes they reached the correct altitude. Juba switched on the autopilot, left her place, opened her backpack and took a bottle of water. Steve decided to do the same, but instead of water he had lots of cans of cola.

-"Will you manage to drink this all in eleven hours ? How many cans do you have ? And how did you take this on board without being stopped by the control ?"

-"Yes. I have thirteen. I bought them all directly after arrival in the duty-free zone."- Steve said, answering each question one after another. Juba smirked sarcastically and took her stuff.

-"I'm going now to the crew-rest-area. I return in four hours, is it ok ? Now you control the plane. Don't play with the rudder. You go after me and you'll also have four hours. We must be fit before the landing."- she said.

-"I know, I know. I'll take care of the aircraft. I'll do my best ,don't worry. You won't wake up in heaven. At least not now."- Steve answered smiling. Juba smiled too and left the cockpit.

She arrived at the mysterious door hid in the middle of the plane. She opened it with her keycard and entered the room. There was a small staircase leading to a small bedroom, placed over the passenger cabin. She lay in one of two small cabins, turned off the light, placed her head on a small pillow and closed her eyes.-"Hm… and why the hell was I so stressed about it. Everything is as it used to be. He's neither nerdy nor stupid. Fortunately. I wonder what he is doing now… I hope he'll really take care of my sweetheart as he promised."

The Boeing 777-300ER was heading northern-east in a complete darkness. The only thing on which Steve could rely on, was navigation systems. At first the plane was incredibly loud, and he almost couldn't stand it. Especially sounds from the passenger cabin. Lots of civilians were complaining about everything. The same with their children, running from one end to another and shouting. But about two hours later, everything calmed down, since nobody was powerful enough to continue to complain. It became much easier to concentrate on work. However, Steve became bored, since nothing special had happened. The flight was undisturbed and normal. Even the turbulences were the same as usual.

Steve decided again to drink something. He took his backpack and opened it. He drank one can, then second, then third. It took ten minutes for him to realize that he's out of his reserves. A bit disappointed, he put his arm again in his backpack. He grabbed his iPad and turned it on. He saw a photo set as a wallpaper. He kissed gently the display and hugged it.-„I miss you my love."- he whispered. He looked again into his backpack and grabbed an another thing. A small Absol plushie holding a red heart. He smiled and kissed it either. It was actually his mascot and he used to always take it with him wherever he was. He placed it under right windshield. Before he returned to his work he decided to eat something.-„Hm.. where is my chocolate ?"

Four hours have passed. Juba woke up in a good mood.-„Aww..., ah... I really needed a rest. I wonder where are we now. And what time is it...". She looked at the clock. At the same moment time changed from 01:07 to 02:07.-„Oh, we've passed a time zone. That's cool. It seems that my love still works good. Awww.. "- she yawned again-„ Better get going."

Steve was still sitting on his seat. He was looking nowhere. Boredom overwhelmed him. He felt unbelievably happy, when Juba entered the cockpit.-„ Hey Steve ! How are you ?"- Juba asked smiling wide.-„Oh, hi ! Phew... it was really boring. Nothing special. Even turbulences the same."-„Any problems with avionics ?"-„Yup, twice. I had to reset this piece of crap. I have no idea why, but sometimes it falsifies data. Fortunately there is no problems with autopilot."- Steve answered. Juba sat on her seat and looked at her HUD. It looked entirely the same as it was looking when she was about to leave.-„ Boring, huh ? Maybe you should rest now. We both need to be fit before the landing. "- she said. Steve looked at her and nodded. Juba smiled again and took the steers. Steve stood up, took his backpack and opened the door.-„Allright. So.. see ya in four hours."- he said.-„See ya. Get well. I hope I'll bore either."-„Why ?"-„If the flight is boring it means that everything is fine. Steve, you know it, don't you ?"-„Of course I know. Argh... right, I'm off. Good luck, Juba."- he said and blew her a kiss. Juba blushed, and smiled sarcastically.-„ Hey, what that was supposed to be, you naughty boy ? Hah, anyway thanks."- she said and blew a kiss too.

Juba looked at the unoccupied seat.-„Hm.. this cooperation is quite good so far.". Then she noticed something white standing near the console.-„Hey, what is it ?"- she asked herself as she grabbed the object. It was a small Absol plushe. It wasn't big, it was fitting entirely in her palm.-„That's a funny thing. Is it a lucky mascot ? Sweet somehow..."- she said and looked at it from each side. Suddenly an alert emerged.-„Oh, no, not again. Something's really bad with this computer."-she said and turned off the system.

Thirty seconds later she turned it on again. But shortly afterwards one of the displays died. Then another. Juba immediately moved to the right seat, where all instruments were still working.-„What the heck is going on in here ? Were these guys sure that it was a failure of ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM ? Argh... we're in the middle of ocean and half of cockpit is dead." She grabbed the steering wheel. „Fortunately it's working alongside with autopilot. Maybe I shall call the..."- she didn't finish. She lost her voice when she realized that radio is dead either. No way to get in touch with anybody.-„Geez... I'd rather call Steve.. he should know what's happening..".


	3. Part 3

Flight 4330 by ~Altoshipper (PL), Juba Jaguar owned by ~LeadbyFAITH (BR) part 3

Steve was sleeping deeply like a baby. Juba had had to call him trice before he woke up. Ten minutes had passed before Steve arrived at the cockpit.

-"Yaaaawwnnn... what's going on ?"- Steve asked half-sleeping.

-"Something's wrong and I have no idea what. Left side of cockpit's dead. Have a look !"- Juba shouted. Steve immediately woke up, when he noticed that Juba struggles. He became frightened either. He sat on the left seat and looked at displays. They really seemed to be dead.

-"Did you try resetting ?"

-"Pulling my leg ? Of course I tried. We're flying on..."- she didn't finish. The right side of cockpit died either. The plane stated to shake. Juba was doing her best to keep it in its trajectory, but she was increasingly loosing control. Steve turned on the emergency light.

-"Should I inform passengers about the situation ?"- he asked.

-"First of all, make sure that in the cabin everything is right."-Juba ordered. Steve returned as fast as he disappeared.

–"Everything is fine. It seems that the main problem is here, in cockpit. Maybe we should inform..."

-"We've lost communications. Nothing works. Any ideas ?"- Juba answered. She wasn't prone to panic, but it was clear that the situation was critical. Steve sat on left seat and again looked at the displays.

-"Hm.. let me think... falsified data, general malfunction, need of resetting and now a complete failure... what it can be..."

-" I was informed that the main server was malfunctioning. I thought that they fixed it..."

-"Fixed ? Got it ! It's a software failure... wait, wait... maybe I'll debug it. I suck in computer programming, but who knows..."

-"Do whatever you want, but do it fast ! Flying in this way is difficult"- Juba shouted

Steve went to the crew rest area and returned with his backpack. He took his netbook and attached it to the console. It took him fifteen minutes to find the code responsible of cockpit systems. But when he opened the file, his jaw dropped down. The code was very long. Finding of the appropriate instruction could take ages. Or even more.

-"Juba ?"-"Yes, Steve ? Can you fix it ?"

-"Well... first of all I have to find the bug. Or more bugs... I have no idea."

-"How long will it take ?"

-"At least one hour. Then two hours of rewriting. Long... very long..."

-"So what now ? What should we do ? We don't have navigation"

-"So..."-Steve started smiling sarcastically-"We're flying from memory."

-"From memory ? How do you want to do this ?"

-"Wait, wait.. where are we now.."-he said and looked at his watch.-"Hm... we should go straight for next four hours. So we don't really need to worry now."

-"And what after these four hours ?"

-"I don't know."

-"Oh, thank you very much !"-Juba shouted and frowned in anger. Meanwhile Steve started to look for the bug.

Time accelerated. Both Juba and Steve had sweaty palms and pounding hearts. Since several hours they didn't even utter a word. Both were also feeling more and more tired. While Juba was still holding the yoke, Steve was doing his best to repair the code. Sometimes they turned their heads to each other. It looked like they wanted to say something, but they always remained speechless. However, their eyes were expressing-"How am I ? I used to feel better." After this exchange of news they always returned to their activities. They completed this cycle at least ten times. Steve's fingers were almost bleeding. Juba noticed that he's putting off something gold from his finger and places it in his pocket. Not much later she realized that her palms were stuck completely to the steering wheel. She decided to break the silence, since it became a bit scary.-"Steve ? Af far as I can see these four hours have passed. What should I do now ?"-"Oh really ? Wait a minute..."-Steve said and grabbed his iPad. He turned on the virtual compass. Hm... you'll turn left. About 20 degrees. No... a bit more. As fas as I... yes, 23 degrees. That's the right roll. Go, now !"-he said. Juba did it. At the same moment she experienced a very pleasurable feeling. Her blood finally returned to her palms, since they were in one position for a very long time.-"How long should I turn ?"-"A bit more.. be patient.. stop !"- Steve ordered again. The plane returned to its normal position.

"Phew, we did it..."- Juba said.-"I was really fed up. How about you ? Any progress ?"

-"Yes. Maybe I should now explain you what it is, this bug."

-"So, I listen. I need to know, who should be damned now."

-"This was a time bomb. It was set to interrupt the system for exactly five hours. Then it had to turn off the displays, radio and autopilot. But the rest of the systems are ok. I think I'll manage to turn the displays on."

-"And how about the autopilot ?"

-"As I said I actually suck in programming. It should have taken trice less time."

-"Stop fussing, how about the autopilot, I ask !"

-"Not good. I don't think I can fix it. It's entirely messed up. Maybe you should try a bit..."

-"Of course I'll go for it. But now, can you take the steers ? My hands are dying."

-"Of course I can."- Steve answered. Juba dropped the steering wheel. Her released hands were purple and sticky.

-"YEOW ! It hurts, argh ! I don't think I can write anything... Maybe I'll just have a look, is it ok ?"

-"There is only one line to write. Twenty words. Try it, please. I now you can do it."-Steve said and smiled. Juba couldn't resist anymore. She took the netbook, moaning in pain and started to write using only two fingers.

-"Do you know, how this should be finished ?"-Steve asked.

-"Yes I know... wait.. almost there... right, I have finished. Now... compile..."-Juba said.

Everything has returned to normal. All displays were working again. The lights were working too. And the same with radio. When Juba saw this, she smiled widely and shouted-" I really am the BEST ! Lalalala..." Steve smiled too.

-"I'm glad that you feel better. I'm heartwarmed too. However the autopilot is still..."- he didn't finish as Juba wrapped her arms gently around his neck. Steve blushed and asked -"Hey Juba, what's going on ? Are you tired ? Maybe you should.."

-"No, I feel good. I'll stay here."

-"Ok, your decision." Suddenly they heard a voice from the radio with an apparent Arabic accent.-"4330... 4330.. this is ground control, can you hear me ?". Juba returned to her seat and said.

-"This is 4330, good morning. Yes we can hear you."

-"Oh good morning. We were all worried what happened to you."

-"We were invisible ?"

-"No, you were seen. But you didn't utter a word for a very long time. You have almost collided with three other planes. We had to redirect them. What happened ?"

-"We had an in-flight avionics malfunction. A software bug. We still have a dead autopilot."

-"This qualifies for an emergency landing."

-"No, it's not needed. It was a software bug, but we have fixed it. We continue our flight. Over and out."

Juba and Steve were so concentrated on their work, that they didn't notice the passing time. When Juba raised her head she noticed the sun rising. She shook Steve's arm.-"Hey, look."-"What ?"-"Look at the horizon." Suddenly the Sun has appeared. A blinding light hit their eyes. The sky changed from dark blue to blue and orange. Everything was becoming more and more clear.-"Do you see it ?"-Steve asked and pointed the faraway coast. Juba noticed it either.-"Western Africa. We're so close."-"Beautiful, ain't it ?"-"Indeed it is."-"How about your hands ? Still purple ?". Juba looked at her palms. They looked normal, but still a bit paining.-"Well, they're fine.. but tired somehow."-"You'll be able to hold steers ?"-"Yes, I think so. Give me an hour, ok ?"-"Ok, no probs."-Steve answered. Juba giggled and turned her head back.

The flight was slowly coming to its end. The Boeing 777-300ER was crossing the Mediterranean Sea. The sun was mounting higher and higher. All the sky became light blue. The passenger cabin started to wake up. Again the sounds of complaints could be heard. The flight attendants were preparing breakfast.-"Hey, Steve ! Now you have to face your pet-hates."- Juba said and smiled sarcastically.-"Oh Juba, come on. Can you stand the cries of brats ? They're really mad-driving."-"I'm falling heads over heels for it. Haha, no, I'm joking. It annoys me either."-"They really don't understand that's we're really hard-working."

About half of an hour later, a flight attendant arrived with breakfast. Since at least one of pilots had to hold the steers, Juba ate her stuff then Steve did it.

-"Nom, nom, nom."-Juba said.-"Yucky as usual. Apparently these are the remains of passengers meal. In LOT you have the same feeling ?"

-"Unfortunately. It's always tasteless. Do they really think that we're becoming useless ?"

-"What do you mean ?"

-"Since some time some airlines launched planes which are computer-rated. But this is nerdy. And also many test vehicles have crashed. What do you think ?"

-"Yeah, same here actually. I hope they'll never do it. Computers will never replace us in this job. They're too stupid. And easy to be maniputaled, damn fucking machines !"- she shouted and kicked the cockpit console. -"By the way I wanted to ask you something Steve."- she continued.

-"Yes, what is it ?"

-"What's her name ?"

-"Huh ?"

-"What's her name ?"- Juba repeated pointing Steve's right hand. Steve looked at it.

-"Ah, her name ! Shiny. Shiny Flameheart."

-"She's an Absol as far as I can see."

-"How you can see it ? My iPad's switched off."

-"I'm not talking about it. You forgot something."

-"What ? Wait... where's my mascot ?"- Steve asked and started to look around.

-"Haha, there it is."-Juba said and gave him the plushie. He kissed it and placed under the windshield.

-"You said something about your iPad ?"

-"Yes. Why do you ask ?"

-"You have a photo of her ? Show me !"- she said and grabbed his iPad. Steve blushed a bit but let her turn it on. He didn't expect a positive reaction. -"So this is Shiny."- Juba said with a moderate enthusiasm.-"But she seems to be.. naughty somehow. Why do you have a nude photo of her as a wallpaper ? I know now why this guard called you as a pervert. You naughty boy."

-"I knew, you would say it. But, you know, I see her hardly ever. And this picture really reminds me of her."

-"Pfffff... ok. I don't see it as something weird."

-"Seriously ?"

-"Seriously. One thing more. Do you have children ?"

-"A toddler son. Why do you ask ?"

-"Eeee... just curious. Nothing special."

Everything seemed to be good, but Juba again noticed something unusual. Steering became oddly difficult. Everything was moving less fluently.-"Hey, Steve. Do we have a leak in hydraulics system or something ?"

-" I don't think so. There's no alerts at all. But you're right, the steers are blocking sometimes."

-"Hm.. maybe you're right. Trimming works normally. When should we start our descent ?". Steve looked through the window. Since the sky was clear, everything was visible. They were now over Alps. The snow on lots of high peaks was so white, that it was almost blinding. The air was clean enough to notice tiny silhouettes of skiers.-"Ah, it's beautiful."-Juba said.-"I'm jealous. We don't have snow. No way to ski." Steve didn't agree with her.

-"You jealous ? 25 degrees all year round, and you're jealous ? Have you ever experienced a winter with temperatures below –10 ?"

-"No.. but.. I'd really love to try some skiing. Beyond that.. isn't snow pretty ? For me it's pure magic. I have heard once about an ice hotel somewhere in Scandinavia. I'd love to spend a night in it."

-"You mean a polar night ?"

-"Haha, no. Not that long."- Juba answered and smiled.-"By the way, it's spring now ?"

-"Here ? Yes."

-"How warm it should be ?"

-"Hm.. let me think. Between 5 and 20 degrees, not more."

End of part 3


	4. Part 4

Flight 4330 by ~Altoshipper (PL), Juba Jaguar owned by ~LeadbyFAITH (BR) part 4

"4330, good morning. You have entered the Polish Air Zone. Bearing 0-2-0, pressure on WAW 750mmHg. In about thirty minutes you'll connect with WAW ground control, over."- the voice welcomed them.

-"This is 4330, good morning, thank you. How about the wind, runway direction and glide slope vector ?"- Juba asked.

-"No wind, runway 3-3. The glide slope data will be transfered shortly before your arrival. Please standby."

-"We're on it. Thank you."- Juba answered.

-"I think we should inform the flight attendants about our situation. Call them."- Steve proposed. Twenty second later a flight attendant arrived. Juba put off her microphone and said -"We're approaching. We're gonna land in not more that fifty minutes. Please inform all passengers and prepare then for landing."-"Yes, sir."-the girl answered and left the cockpit.

The plane was descending. At first slowly, then a bit faster. Everything on the ground was much more visible. Even small cars were close enough to notice them. The most difficult part of the flight had just begun. Again both Juba and Steve became a bit stressed. A small mistake could have a severe effect on landing. Every five minutes Juba asked the flight controller about the conditions. Since they were very good, the controller was becoming more and more annoyed.

-"Juba ?"

-"Yes, Steve ? What's the rush ?"

-"Can I start the debugger again ? I'm not sure whether I fixed all the code or not."

-"You want to do it now ? Ok, but I give you only ten minutes. During landing we both have to hold steers, understood ?"

-"Of course, of course..."-Steve answered and grabbed his netbook.

He checked the file's properties and again noticed something odd.-"Hey, can I bare you a second ?"

-"Sure, whassup ?"

-"Don't you think that this code should be shorter ?"

-"And how long it is ?"

-"34500 lines."

Juba didn't answer. She turned her head and looked on Steve. Steve's face turned white. With almost closed mouth she mumbled -"Too long !"-"It seems that there is something more... but where the heck it is ?"-"You didn't fix it earlier ?"-"I did my best I swear ! Damn, where are you..."-"OH, HOLY CRAP !"- Juba shouted.

Because of an unknown reason the plane became uncontrollable. The steers stopped working. Fortunately they weren't about to do any complicated turn, so they still had time to mind

-"Damn, I was right ! There was an another virus ! We're out of control !"- Steve yelled

.-"Stop fussing, call some help. I'll do my best to keep my sweetheart stable."- Juba answered

–"How do you want to do it ?"-he asked.

-"In this way."-Juba answered and grabbed the throttle switches. Steve a bit surprised asked -"Did you have any experience in this kind of steering ?"- Juba smiled and answered.-"In simulator. I landed in Mexico in this way. Trust me, I'll do my best. Now call some help.". Steve took the microphone and said-"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is 4330. We lost our steers we're running on throttle adjusting."

-"4330, repeat please. I don't hear your voice clearly."

-"We're out of control. Adjusting throttles to move. We land in Warsaw on Runway 3-3 normally. Please send us helping services only in case of our requests."

-"Lixandru ? What are you doing there you spoiled brat ? Wait, wait.. I'll tear you apart ! Zobaczysz ty mały podskakiwaczu ! Wyrwę ci wszystkie kończyny ! Gdzie tylko się pojawisz, tam jakaś katastrofa jest. Już ja ci pokażę ! Wezwę tą z First Coasta i dopilnuję żeby cię wylała, poczekaj tylko ! I zobaczysz ! Komputery wyprą pilotów. Oboje macie przerąbane ! Haha, już po was bydlaki !"- the flight controller said with an apparent anger. Steve used to keep straight face in case of offensive words, but this time he lost his patience.-"Juba, say something !"- he shouted in rage. Juba didn't wait. She put the microphone closer to her mouth and yelled-"Vá até a loja e me compre chocolate branco, caso contrário eu não vou fazer a janta !"-.

No answer. Everything, even the plane's engines calmed down. An overwhelming silence faded. Steve with his eyes widely opened, turned his head and looked at Juba. She had already returned to playing with throttle switches but she was still smiling sarcastically. When she noticed that she has been watched, she looked at her partner and said -"You know, I have no idea why all of the ground staff are so dumb. Maybe you have, do you ?"- Steve tried to find an appropriate answer but he couldn't. It took him two minutes to construct a simple phrase.-"Erm..., you're hungry or something ? We're very close to Warsaw..."-"Close ? How close ? We need to prepare the landing."-Juba replied and immediately grabbed the procedures manual with her left hand. The second one was still on one of the switches.-"I'll still control the engines, while you prepare the procedures, is it ok ?"- she asked.-"Mhm, you can count on me."-"Fortunately they didn't reduce the flight deck crew to one. What would I do without you.."-"You'd need two pairs of arms."

The Boeing 777 was very close to Warsaw. Not more than 10 kilometers in a straight line. This was the most difficult part of the flight. Juba gently placed the aircraft exactly in front of the runway. It wasn't really accepted, but the situation required some simplifies.

-"Right, flaps 30, landing gear extended. Altitude 2000 meters, speed 600 km/h. Juba, can you decrease the power a bit ? We need to slow down to 450."

-"450 ? I think it's too much. I propose 350. How long is the runway ?"

-"3200 meters. It's much I think."

-"Yeah, but remember that we're without steers. We need to make a touchdown as fast as it's possible."

-"But without an appropriate altitude we can struck something."

-"Hm.. maybe you're right. But remember, I am the captain. I decrease to 375."- Juba said and reduced the power. The plane was going down. The runway became visible. Juba grabbed the microphone.-"This is 4330, we're approaching the runway. Emergency services only on our request." Despite its gentle decrease the whole plane was struggling. Neither Juba nor Steve could explain this. The bug apparently was trying to prevent them from landing.

-"Slow down, slow down Juba. Yeah come on. Wait, two degrees on left ! We're turning !"

-"GLIDE SLOPE, GLIDE SLOPE"- the TAWS system started to shout. Juba felt that she's sweating. Wet palms started to slip out from the switches. Steve automatically grabbed the steering wheel.

-"TOO LOW, TERRAIN."

-"Yeah, come on sweetheart.. I feel the smell of chocolate.."-Juba said with a weird lack of emotions.

-"PULL UP, PULL UP. UNDER THE GLIDE SLOPE, PULL UP"

-"Told ya, it's too slow !'-Steve shouted. Juba looked at him and said. –"Trust me. I trained this. I'll do it"

-"ONE HUNDRED"- TAWS said. Steve opened his mouth but remained speechless.-"FIFTY, FORTY, THIRTY, TWENTY, TEN, FIVE..."

The aircraft touched gently the runway. The pleased passengers sent an overwhelming applause, as usual after a transatlantic flight. Steve noticed that steers are again working.-"No request of emergency. Everything is again fine"- he said and turned on the thrust reversals. The Boeing 777 slowed down and turned towards the terminal. It docked to one of jetways. In one moment all the passengers vanished. The plane became almost empty. Juba looked at her First Officer. He was also exhausted. Without a word they made a high five and hugged tightly. They remained in this position for several minutes.-"I wonder why the bug deactivated after touchdown. Maybe the hacker was sure that the crew won't manage to land. What do you think ?"- Steve asked.-"I don't know. This will be discovered by the technicians. Anyway, thank you for this flight. I didn't think that I all would work so nice."- Juba answered.-"That's our job. Every team has to be perfect."-Steve simply answered.-"Indeed. Shall we leave the plane ? I want to set my foot on the solid ground."- Juba asked.

A couple of hours later Steve was standing in the arrivals hall. He was dressed in his typical clothes. While waiting, he bought eight cola cans and was finishing the seventh.

-"Steve ! I'm ready !"- he heard a shout. It was Juba. She was also dressed casually. She had a white shirt and tight blue jeans. She was carrying a small, half-empty box of white chocolates.-"Try some, they're lovely !"- she said giving him the box. Steve grabbed one chocolate and ate it.

-"Hm... not bad. I'm not surprised you like it. So, what we're gonna do now ? We have three days out."

-"Hey, show me Warsaw ! That's the northenmost and the easternmost place I ever visited. Show me it, please !"- Juba said, making pup eyes.

-"Well, I actually hate this city, as all of southern Poles do, but... why not. There are some beautiful landmarks to see."

-"So come on, let's go !"- Juba said and they both left the terminal. Before entering the train to the centre Steve asked.-"After the return we'll again have three days. Will you manage to show me Curitiba ? Since my early teenage years I'm in love with South America."

-"I'll do my best to do it. Now, where should we go ?"

-"To be honest, I don't know. We'll see. By the way, we should see Kraków. It's my birthplace. It's not far from Warsaw, about 2 hours on hi-speed railway. And it's Curitiba's twin city, what do you think ? We can do it tomorrow if you want. "

-"Hey, you're the guide, you decide now."

-"Squadalah, we're off !"- Steve said. The train left the station, and headed towards the centre.

Meanwhile the preparations of a Boeing 777-300ER for its next flight had already begun.

The end


End file.
